Viktor, the Ruthful
by The Silver Lord
Summary: Viktor, the most ruthful vampire of the Underworld series. A small piece created to further convey his evil nature and how his coven his punished. Nothing great!


_**This is my first short piece of writing here on FanFiction and it was done in the very early hours of the morning. Just a sort of inspiration after watching Underworld for the god knows how many time. It basically conveys how ruthful Viktor really is, and how he was the main figure in dealing out death within the coven. As usual, I don't presume to own the character names, or the story that got them here. None of this is factual, simply fictional and as such the terms you hear are not directly from the movie world. Comments and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you.  
**_

* * *

The dark chamber of Viktor's study was tense; the atmosphere could almost be shattered should one's words be carelessly spoken. The old immortal lord stood looking out of the large window at the far end of the study, his piercing gaze overlooking the yard below.

Slowly he began to turn round, just as the footsteps of someone drew near to the chamber door. Within a couple of moments a man clad in a dark robe entered, dipping his head in respect to Viktor.

"My lord, we are ready for you," said the man in a calm voice, a tinge of Irish in his accent.

His gaze now fixed on the new presence in the chamber, the elder vampire replied in a grizzly voice, "Good. And you have shackled him down I hope."

The man simply nodded in response, dipping his head respectfully once more as he receded back out the door into the hallway.

With a wistful look over his aged face, Viktor headed towards the doorway, his mission clear in his mind. The Rite of Severance needed to be carried out this night.

* * *

The dark ceremonial hall was filled with numerous high ranking vampires of the coven, each standing on their specified pedestals, gazing down at the heavily shackled vampire in the centre. Just then Viktor walked through the archway, his illuminating blue eyes immediately fixed on the congregation. It was clear to see that this scenario was nothing new to the vampire elder, having killed his own daughter Sonja in years gone past. Yet still it was clear to see that he loved this sick dealing.

The helpless figure looked up at him; his solemn eyes spoke the words that he could not say. A young man it seemed, or at least when he was turned a vampire. Locks of black ran down to shoulder length, giving perfect definition to his pale face.

"Nayro, you have broken your oath to us, to the coven," Viktor voiced to the vampire as he marched into the circle, his hand held firmly on the hilt of his ancient sword. "You must be punished, and yet again I find myself in the same predicament I have had in the past. You leave me no choice."

Nayro's eyes dipped, his lifeless body sighed, all hope now dispersed within him. The ruthless elder had just declared his death sentence.

"Thus we shall commence with the Rite of Severance, with each of your kin before you as witnesses."

Kraven, one of the vampire's in the congregation looked over at Viktor, a soft grin playing on his lush lips.

"Coven. Due to his inability to proclaim his unwavering loyalty to us and his over indulgence in mortals, Nayro shall forfeit his eternal life by my command," stated the immortal out loud to the congregation.

Each of them nodded, knowing that this was the only way to deal with stragglers within the household. It was unethical for vampire's to have such a keen interest in mortals, and above all, to be infatuated with them. Viktor would not have it, he never did.

The youthful vampire closed his eyes as Viktor drew his sword out of the sheathe by his side, the metallic sound echoing around the circular walls of the chamber. The congregation bowed their heads, yet kept their eyes fixated upon the victim about to receive his Rite of Severance.

Poised and ready to strike Viktor held the sword a couple of inches away from the neck of the vampire.

"You leave me no choice," he said with a slight hiss and with that he decapitated the vampire. A clean cut, so clean that the head stayed attached to the body until it hit the cold, stone floor.

The chamber fell completely silent, not even a breathe could be heard. The silence lasted a few minutes before Viktor gestured over to a servant at the far end of the room. In a hurry the servant scurried over, dipping his head.

"Yes, my lord?" said the servant hurryingly.

The vampire lord handed the servant his sword, avoiding the blood now dripping on the thin blade. "Clean that and bring it back to my quarters when you are done."

The servant nodded and took a low bow before retreating out of the chamber through the archway.

Viktor turned his attention to the congregation once again. "Let this be a warning to any of you. I do not want to see repercussions of this. It is all of your jobs to see to it that the servants learn of this and the consequences of such dirty habits," he spoke, now in a much calmer voice.

"Now, this ends proceedings."


End file.
